


E Male Paha ʻOe LaʻU?

by MythicRhyvon



Series: Ka Momi O Home (The Journey Home) [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: And He Wants to Hate Steve for Making him Run, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danny Hates Running, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Tony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team, tough mudder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicRhyvon/pseuds/MythicRhyvon
Summary: The Tough Mudder Mud Race is a twelve mile long obstacle course designed to test both physical and mental strength, teamwork and determination, and can be enough to crack the strongest of wills. Always competitive, Steve sees Tony signing the MCRT as an opportunity for a little friendly rivalry, and signs up Five-O as well... Though he thinks he can already hear Danny bitching in the back of his head.This is the sixth installment in my series 'Ka Momi O Home (The Journey Home),' and takes place roughly two years after the end of 'A hoʻi i ka lanakila (And Back to Reality).' It takes place around the beginning of season 6, and ends at the conclusion of Season 6, Episode 5.





	E Male Paha ʻOe LaʻU?

The first time it came up, it was a night like any other. It was a Saturday, and the Ohana was lounging on the beach as they were want to do when they were off the clock and in the mood to relax to ebb of the waves below. Steve was seated in a chair while Tony sat in the sand in front of him, leaning casually back against the spread of his legs and fully enjoying the absently stroking thumb against the soft hair at the base of his neck while the comfortable weight of a weathered hand rested on the curve where it’s flesh met his shoulder.

Kono and Adam were sharing the chair closest to them, while Danny sat on their other side, and the rest of the family spread around the beach. Kono was trying to convince Tony to go dancing with her at this new club that had opened the previous weekend. She’d apparently heard good things, and was determined to go herself the next Friday night. Adam was going to be away on business, and Tony was always at the top of her list for a night on the town. They’d become good friends since their introduction, and he was usually more than willing to be drug along with her.

“I can’t, Kono. I have to be up early Saturday and I’m too old to try and do it hungover.” He protested.

“Going out doesn’t mean we have to get drunk!” She tried to argue, before letting out a snort of muffled laughter at the looks that earned her from the others listening in. “Okay, what if we limit ourselves to one drink? We don’t even have to stay long, I just want to check it out!”

“I’ve fallen for that argument before.” Tony stated, raising a brow up at her. That night had ended up with the two falling in a drunken heap and passing out together on the couch in the living room of the McGarrett home at half-past two in the morning. Neither Steve nor Adam had been particular amused with them, and work the next morning (the reason Tony had initially refused and thus needed convincing in the first place) had been miserable for both of them. Not even the DiNozzo Defibrillator had helped him feel better, despite having been passed down in his family for six generations and counting. Granted, he wasn’t sure which part of the beverage it was that worked like magic, it consisting simply of soda water, Tabasco, lemon juice and a splash of salt, but it had always come through for him before.

Kono’s face fell for a brief second as she too remembered that incident (and resulting hangover), but she regained her steam quickly. “What do you have to do, anyway? I know you’re not on call, and Steve is going spear fishing with Chin, so I know you don’t have plans with either of them.”

“I’m meeting my team at the base for a training session.”

“A training session for what?” She pressed, voice taking on a note of real curiosity.

“The Tough Mudder coming up in a couple of months.”

“Oh, right, I’ve heard of that. It’s supposed to be pretty brutal, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s pretty intense.”

“How long is it?”

“It’s twelve miles, with a minimum of twenty obstacles.”

“That’s disgusting.” Danny spoke up from beside them. “Why would any sane person voluntarily sign up for that?”

The others laughed at his disgruntlement with the idea. “Well, it’s a charity race.” Tony offered.

“I’ll write a check, thanks.” He rebuffed with a scoff.

Steve shook his head over at him. “These kinds of events are awesome, Danny. They’re great for team building, and it’s a really good test of fitness.”

“Oh no, I don’t like that tone Steven.” Danny warned in return.

“What?” He questioned, frowning.

“That, that tone that you get- and that look, that stupid look. Yeah, that one, right there.”

“What look is that?” Steve demanded, affronted.

“The one that say’s you’re going to make me do something I don’t want to do.”  Steve’s expression changed in an instant, a smug little smirk overtaking his features as his head rose slightly. “No. I mean it, whatever you’re thinking right now is a ‘no.’

“I think it’s a good idea.”

“You think what’s a good idea?” he challenged, voice rising slightly. The Tony and Kono exchanged an amused look as they watched the byplay, neither moving to intervene.

“To sign up-“ Danny began shaking his head immediately, but Steve continued on as if he didn’t see the firm gesture. “as a team. We could pick the Widow’s and Orphan’s fund as our charity.” He finished before Danny could cut in again, knowing the last bit would delay the immediate refusal.

It worked, but the blond’s eyebrows still furrowed deeply across at him. “I don’t want to do it.” He finally stated firmly. “I don’t _want_ to run twelve miles. You guys can do it without me and I’ll write a check for my contribution if you’re so determined.”

“Oh, don’t be such a sourpuss.” Steve scoffed.

“ _Excuse me_?!”

“Part of doing something like this is doing it as a team. The obstacles are designed to make you work together to get past them. We can’t just do it without you, you’re a part of Five-O.”

“We work together every day. Our team is built, it’s done. What, do you think there’s a problem with how our team works?”

“There’s always room for improvement, Danny.”

“I’m not doing it. I’m not. If you want to go run over obstacles and crawl through mud pits, you can do it without me.” He stated firmly, crossing his arms over his stocky chest. Steve shook his head at him again, allowing the subject to drop for the moment, but far from letting it go completely. Tony tipped his head back so that he could look up at his partner, who winked down at him when their eyes met. Tony shook his own head slightly, knowing full well Danny (along with the rest of them) had already been signed up, Steve having done so at the same time as Tony had signed up the MCRT. Apparently, he’d decided to try and talk the short detective around to the idea before springing that little fact at him. It would be interesting to see how it played out, Tony decided silently.

~*~

The second time it came up was about a week later. It was quieter, with just the three of them in the house. Tony and Steve were laying together on the couch, while Danny had taken up refuge in the chair. Tony’s phone chimed with a text message from where it lay next to Steve’s on the coffee table before them. He stretched forward to grab it, Steve’s hand moving to caress the smooth stretch of skin along his side where his shirt rose up with the motion.

Phone in hand, he flopped backward so that his head resumed its place on Steves shoulder and arm. He didn’t bother trying to keep the screen from Steves sight, and knew he could read whatever the message may be with a flick of his eyes but that knowledge didn’t bother him in the least. When he did open the screen and look at the message, he let out a quiet groan. “Makaio and Jesse want to fly over to Maui next weekend, since we’re off rotation.”

Danny glanced over at the distaste in his voice. “Why is that a problem?” He questioned, always curious. He knew Tony’s two team members were together, having been present when Tony had triumphantly informed Steve that he was right, having been suspicious of as much nearly from the beginning and satisfied to finally have the proof. He did feel a little bad at the shocked reactions he’d garnered from the pair, but really, it was their own fault for locking lips at the Navy yard somewhere they could be seen. Granted, the two had been alone in the office for the lunch hour, both Natalie and Tony having plans elsewhere, but Tony had forgotten that he’d tossed his Keys in his desk, and so he’d had to go back to get them.

When he’d come in the door, Jesse was seated on the front edge of his own desk with Makaio pressing firmly between his spread thighs. Jesse’s legs were wrapped around the Samoan’s own, keeping him close and clearly showcasing his own willingness in the scene taking place. Tony froze at the sight, part of him wanting to back away and not interrupt, another part wanting to interrupt and tease them mercilessly for their lack of restraint in the office, and yet another part- a smaller part- the part that knew what he was witnessing was technically against NCIS regulations and that he should technically be intervening, wanted him to step in out of a sense of responsibility.

The regulations were in place for a reason- several reasons, actually, explaining just why couples and family members were not allowed to serve on the same team. Tony knew they were logical, knew he was technically obligated to step in due to his position, but it just didn’t feel right. He’d suspected this since his first day with his new team, and if that were the case, it would reinforce the belief that they were capable, and had already been, keeping their personal feels and their work separate. They’d been in difficult positions before, positions in which they had to choose the safety of a civilian over that of their team, and both men had shown admirable resolve and dedication in preforming their duties.

Better, perhaps, to just pretend he hadn’t witnessed this little incident so that he could plead ignorant of the situation. He could call Steve and ask to be picked up instead of meeting him. He knew the other man wouldn’t mind. Decision made, he took a step backwards to leave, but ended up colliding with the edge of a metal filing cabinet located beside the door instead. They’d both pulled back like they’d be scalded with hot oil, expressions of apprehension overtaking both their features at the same time.

Caught out, all three men remained fixed in awkward stillness. Tony’d finally broke and shuffled forward to retrieve his keys. Might as well get what he came for, after all. The Samoan had pulled back several steps, and Graham had slipped forward to stand back on his own two feet. Both were clearly cautious, waiting to see how their still relatively new boss would take the revelation. They weren’t worried about how he’d take their relationship in general, clearly having witnessed how close he was to Steve when they’d come to visit him in the hospital, but the still knew full well it was against regs and that he had the power to boot one or both of them from the team over it.

Tony remained silent until he was back by the door, keys in hand and more than ready to leave the awkward situation. As happy as he was to get an answer to his question, he’d much rather have discovered the nature of the twos’ relationship away from their place of work. “Maybe, uh, keep it professional in the office, yeah?” He threw out, knowing he had to say something. At least if pretended not to be together at work, he could likewise pretend he hadn’t forgotten his keys in the first place and so hadn’t stumbled across this little scene.

He’d scurried from the room in a manner that may not have been befitting of a Special Agent in Charge, but, well, so long as they continued to be able to do their job, unaffected by their relationship, then Tony would keep his silence.

 Shaking off the memory, Tony replied, “Not a problem really, it just means they’ll want to double up on training before they go or when they get back. They’re pretty crazy about it.” He scowled slightly, already dreading the four hour long session that was bound to occur. Don’t get him wrong, he was a very fit man, more so in the last couple of years than ever before, in fact, but he had nothing on his two male team members. They might be together, but both men were scary competitive, and wouldn’t settle for less than 110% from everyone- including their team lead.

Steve rubbed his neck in sympathy with his free hand while hiding his smirk from Tony’s sight. Tony wondered when he was going to spill the beans as Danny frowned over at the pair of them. “I still don’t understand why you’re doing that stupid race. What’s wrong with a good, solid donation? Why do you have to try and kill yourself for a cause?” He ranted, words familiar to them both.

“You want to talk about trying to kill yourself?” Steve asked loudly, tone incredulous. “When was the last time you got your cholesterol checked? With all the Malasadas you eat, _you_ , more than anyone, should take up running.”

“Excuse me?” Danny’s voice rose in pitch at level with his offence. “My cholesterol is just fine, thank you very much. And I do work out, I just don’t like to run. There is nothing wrong- no, you know what? Most normal people don’t like to run. I will run for survival or, when the occasion requires it, to catch a suspect. I will not run for fun, because there is nothing fun about it.” He crossed his arms defensively, scowling over at his partner, and Tony had to cover the laugh that wanted to emerge as they continued, knowing it would draw the shorter man’s ire his way and preferring to remain an observer in what was becoming a familiar argument.

~*~*~*~

The third time it came up was a mere six weeks before the race, and it was Grace that instigated the conversation. Despite her rapidly shifting moods as she grew into a teenager, Grace was still as close to Steve and Tony as ever, often preferring their company to that of her dad when he was being particularly fatherly.

She was asking if they could start working with her again. The year before, she’d taken the first place medal for the Presidents Physical Fitness Challenge, and she wanted to do so again. Her favorite uncles had coached her running, and she’d managed a six minute- eighteen second mile the day Nahele had unknowingly come into their lives. She’d gained nearly an inch in height since then, and she knew she could beat her previous records if she started working towards it again.

The innocent conversation shifted, as it always seemed to of late, into an argument between Steve and Danny, once again on the health benefits of running and other aerobic exercise. The others allowed it with longsuffering patience until Tony finally decided he was tired of hearing the same old thing. “Speaking of running,” He interrupted suddenly, cutting Steve off mid-sentence and drawing both of their attention to himself. “When are you going to tell him?” He asked.

“Yeah, when are you going to tell him, Uncle Steve?” Grace mimed with a grin.

Danny frowned suspiciously, glancing between the three of them, and then around at the other to see if they were in on the secret. The blank looks he received in return had him turning his attention back to Steve, bitchy expression still clear on his features. “When are you going to tell me what, Steven?” Steve frowned at Tony, who returned his look unapologetically. “Uh, hullo. Yeah, me over here. I’m still waiting. What exactly are you going to tell me?”

Steve glanced around to see that they’d garnered the entire groups attention. “Well, I suppose now’s as good a time as any,” He began, raising his voice slightly to include everyone. “I signed us up for the Tough Mudder.” He announced bluntly, without further ado.  “We’ll be running against the NCIS team in six weeks, so we’ll have our first group training this weekend, provided  we don’t get a case in the meantime.” He clapped his hands together, considering the conversation closed. “Now, whose hungry?”

“Whow, wait just a second!” Danny exclaimed as several voices spoke out at once. “What do you mean you ‘signed us up?’” He demanded, crossing his arms once more. “I’m pretty sure I’ve made my stance on the subject pretty clear: I’m not running in this crazy race of yours. I don’t run.” He repeated slowly for what may well have been the dozenth time over the past few weeks.

“Yes Danny, we’re clear on your opinion.” Steve replied, tone edging towards condescending. “Lucky for me, I don’t need your approval. It’s already done.” He finished, smirking broadly.

“I’m not doing it.” Danny stated again.

“Yes you are.”

~*~*~*~

The day of the event dawned brightly, though quickly building clouds threatened to block out the sun, and a light breeze rustled the leaves above where they stood waiting. The two groups mingled beneath an expansive tree while they waiting for the lineup. The Five-O team were wearing matching blue shirts, ‘ **Five-O** hana’ proudly displayed across their chests in fading blue to white letters. The NCIS team wore something similar, though their shirts were a darker, navy, blue, with gold letters simply proclaiming ‘NCIS’ along with the seal of the Navy above their heart.

When Lou walked over and announced “Alright Five-O, huddle up.,” the NCIS took the less than subtle hint and broke away. Steve and Tony exchanged one last, challenging, look, and both men knew whoever won today would have bragging rights over the other for ages. Both were naturally competitive by nature, though they rarely found themselves in such blatant challenge with each other, and so both men fully intended to give their all to the competition.

The two teams stayed pretty neck and neck for the majority of the race. There was nearly a hundred yards behind the eight of them and the next team, and it seemed like a given that they’d take first and second place easily. While many of the teams seemed to take a more leisurely stance, stopping to help other teams over the more difficult obstacles, the two law enforcement teams refused to slow their grueling pace. Things had been going well until they’d reached the final obstacle, aptly named ‘Electroshock Therapy.’  

It was an intimidating structure, twenty feet wide and fifty feet long, with ten thousands volts of electricity spread over a thousand dangling live wires over a mixture of mud pits, walls, and slick, rain soaked hay bales. Every wire brush caused a shock, and they were so densely packed that  it didn’t seem to matter how you tried to avoid them. He felt like Dory being swarmed by jellyfish in Finding Nemo as he forced his feet to keep moving forward. 

Half way through, Danny lost his footing while leaping over a row of hay and slid in the mud on the other side. He fell heavily to the ground, live wires swaying above him and rain pelting down around him where he lay. He tried to push himself up, but the sharp jolt in his ankle warned him that he was better off crawling below the remaining wires to the open sky beyond.

Steve and Tony, ever vigilant of their team members progress and health, immediately noticed his fall and subsequent injury. The next team back was gaining on them quickly and, after exchanging a quick look, the two team leads ducked back beneath the electric wire to grab the shorter detective under either arm and hoist him to his feet. He staggered initially, but quickly regained his balance and began hobbling as fast as he possibly could, an arm wrapped around each man helping to support his weight.

The three remained in that position as they cleared the remaining wires and began sprit-hobbling along the fence and to the final wooden bridge. Their feet sounded heavy on the saturated planks, and all three had their eyes locked on the finish line before them.

Makaio was the first to cross under it, followed quickly by Jesse. Kono and Chin were right behind them, trailed by Natalie and then the trio still running abreast.

The next team was dodging their heals, but they refused to give in and pushed across the finish line before any other teams managed to overtake them. They stumbled to a stop, broad grins overtaking all of their features as euphoria filled them at the victory.

It didn’t matter that they’d technically tied- the final member(s) of both teams crossing the finish line at the exact same time- they were just high on the challenge, adrenaline and success over the course as a whole. Excited, mud-covered hugs were exchanged and gleaming white teeth could still be seen broadly displayed beneath mud coated faces.

The next couple of minutes passed in a blur as they were shuffled off the course and towards the medical tent so that Danny’s bum leg could be examined. Only after being given crutches and a pain pill did the two teams come back together for their victory photo in front of the canopy.

With such a large group, they had to form two rows for them all to fit. The front row, from left to right, showed a calmly smiling Max, followed a grinning Kono, Tony and Steve. Danny stood in the middle, holding up a single finger in the universal sign for ‘Number 1,’ despite being the only member of the group to look unhappy at the outcome. Chin was beside him, left arm raised in victory, followed by Natalie and then Kamekona. Behind the latter two stood Flippa, who was shoulder to shoulder with Jesse, followed by Makaio and then finally Lou. The eight who had raced wore official Tough Mudder Finisher T-shirts and bright orange headbands.

The photographer snapped a couple of photos and then smiled at them, ready to move to the next team waiting for their turn. Before he could get too far away, Steve pulled back from his spot in the line and turned to the still grinning Tony beside him. Tony’d been expecting Steve to mention collection their victory beer or something along the line of it. He’d seen Nahele hand his partner something off to the side a few minutes before, and expected it was the race tokens that had come with their packet. It hadn’t been big enough to be his cell, and he couldn't think of what else it may be. 

He wasn’t expecting the reserve SEAL to drop to one knee, right there in the mud and rain, and hold open a ring box to his shocked hazel eyes. A stunned ripple echoed through their group, though Tony caught on to the fact that a couple of them were already aware that this was in the works from their lack of surprise.

The ring itself was gorgeous- a thick, solid, band made of gleaming gunmetal grey, with the innermost third of it inlaid with a unique etched pattern that he hadn’t ever seen before, shinning brightly in a lighter silver color than the rest.

Tony tore his eyes away from the sight, once more meeting those of his partner. “I’ve been,” Steve began, but paused to clear his throat. His nerves were showing, and Tony felt himself melt a little at the realization. “I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to do this, to propose in a way you deserve, but I’ve been coming up blank. Nothing felt right, and I finally figured out why.” He paused to lick his lip and Tony wanted jump the moment, to press forward and kiss the words off of his lips, but he knew he had to allow the other man to work through what he was trying to say- for his own sake, as much as Tony’s.

“I can’t plan the perfect moment, because the perfect moment can’t be planned. The perfect moment is this, it’s us, it’s you and me, pulling out on top together. It’s filthy, and exhausting, and maybe a little stupid,” His lips quirked a bit in Danny’s direction, who was watching the moment with rapt attention. “but it’s us. No matter what’s happened, no matter what might happen in the future, what obstacle’s we might have to face or what curveballs life might throw at us- I know I want to face them with you by my side, because I know that _together_? We can do **anything**. So, Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior, will you, _please_ , put me out of my misery and say that you’ll do me the honor of marring me?”

Tony’s lips were on his before he could finish the last word. It was just as filthy as Steve has stated in his little speech, tasting of mud, sweat and rainwater, but neither cared as they embraced right there under the overcast sky still drizzling on them drearily. Steve pulled away from him a few moments later, and Tony had to stop himself from panting. “I didn’t hear an answer in there.” He stated, voice hoarse and more gravely than normal.

Tony smiled again, impish and delighted and practically glowing in his own bliss. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” He answered aloud, making their engagement official. Cheers rose around them as Steve slipped the ring from it’s box and onto Tony’s filthy finger. Tony was a little worried that the dirt coating him might somehow scratch the precious metal adornment, but Steve reassured him as he gathered him up and lifted him clear off his feet by mummering in his ear, “Don’t worry, it’s Tungsten and Meteorite- very durable. I’m confident it can survive even you.” He finished as he set him back on his own two feet and pressed a firm kiss against the sensitive flesh beneath his jaw.  

Tony smiled again, a bit softer, and ran his own fingers through Steves hair to draw him back in for another kiss. The sound of the camera clicking rapidly in the background could be heard, but neither man cared to pay it any more attention just then.

_~*~ END ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The Ring, if you're curious to see my inspiration :) 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/76/4a/28/764a286e6371771b52fa3262971a4dce--mens-tungsten-wedding-bands-men-wedding-rings.jpg 
> 
> Hello to my wonderful readers. I have some bad news: My computer decided to crash a couple of weeks ago. Not sure what's wrong with it, but I got it to start once and it ran normally... And then it crashed again, and I couldn't get it to boot up for about a week. I got it to start again this morning, and so I am going to spend this weekend getting as much of what I have partially written polished up and published while I can. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, I am working out of a cold medicine induced haze today and will go back and edit this when I can. I'd originally planned on making this installment longer, but decided to break it into two parts considering my technical issues. That said, I do still have many more ideas floating around in this delicious universe, so there may well be more to come! You Kudos and Comments feed my muse, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for "Ka Momi O Home (The Journey Home)" by Mythic Rhyvon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370545) by [thecookiemomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma)




End file.
